


Is It Us?

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Alastor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Experimentation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just plain ol messin around w/ abo, Longing, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Charlie Magne, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protectiveness, but meh, i mean - who knows?, kind of soulmates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charlie lives in a world where Alphas and Omegas exist. It's a strange world, she'll admit. She's willing to learn more about it, if only she weren't so busy. It's a fascinating idea, but it's sadly not researched often.The more she stays at the Hotel, the more she learns about how Omegas and Alphas are able to bond with each other and how they're able to work. But, it seems like there's specific pairs that appear to work really well together. As if they're the most compatible with each other in many levels than one.Charlie can't help but wonder to herself, ‘who's the most compatible with me?’.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	Is It Us?

**Author's Note:**

> eyy - if y'all were looking here for some good pron. then I am very sorry!! this isn't about that! I mean, who knows?? but don't count on it.
> 
> this is more or less a study / experimentation / careless oneshots for the controversial ~omegaverse~.

Charlie taps her pen on her chin as she sits crosswise on the sofa, her legs intertwined. Her head was lost in thought as she brainstorms for ideas for her Hotel, potential events that could arise on the upcoming months, and maybe attract some more customers? They've got a good amount of that after all, despite the number of clients not reaching to two digits, it's a good start.

She glances around the room to see if any inspirational thoughts can submerge. The blonde looked up at the feline-like demon sitting near the bar, his head placed on his arms in the countertop. He's either going to pass out or already is. His ears twitch at the slightest of sounds, especially ones that are near him.

Maybe she should get a sauna built in? Or maybe a lounge? But then again, Charlie already has two of those things pre-made in her Hotel. A thoughtful addition to the building, but was barely ever used. The lounge was kind of used by the clients and staff already,it's just the sauna that needs using. Hm, she'll try to convince a few people to try it out.

Since Hell is already burning or hot as it is, Charlie has a sauna that cools down the room to a comfortable temperature. And as an addition to that, since their unique statuses' might get mixed up and turn the smell of the room into a garbled mess, Charlie has put in some sort of humidifier to flitre and cover all the scents. Therefore, nothing can provoke anybody

It's nothing like the odd sauna that Vaggie or Angel would describe, saying how it produces heat. Which was strange to Charlie, considering how sweat can induce your pheromones and how to might affect a person. But, apparently, Vaggie informed her that they didn't have this whacked up system of Alphas and Omegas.

(“I can't believe the fanfictions I read were actually true.”

“Fanfictions? About this? How?”

“I – ..Ask Niffty to help on that, I'm too tired to explain.”)

For some context, Hell has this system of assigning diabolical entities into two classes. To further elaborate; the two classes are called _Alpha_ and _Omega,_ which are both the _Secondary Status_ of a demon. They don't really matter in Hell since this realm doesn't revolve around it, it's just an inconvience. But, they do matter sometimes.

Fun fact: Did you know that the slang term for Secondary Status system is ‘Tops and Bottoms’ or ‘T&B’? Charlie finds joy in that for some reason.

Demons get put into these extra classes by seeing which side of the scale the demon is. Do they have the potential to be more brash, crude, or spicy? Alpha. Do they have the potential to be more passive, silently wicked, or subtle? Omega. However, those are just the main stereotypes one would refer to each status.

Alphas are far more than just big, tough, uncaring, twisted freaks who prefer to be tops or leaders. Omegas are far more than passively scheming, deceitful happy-go-lucky chirpers, vague, and messed up lunatics who might prefer being submissive or followers. They aren't quite black and white, but hey, some things are rooted in the truth. So maybe, but not really.

An example of this is Charlie. Everyone expects her to be an Alpha due to showing signs of good leadership, authority, boldness, and can be an undesirable consequence to your actions when need be. They also expect her to be an Alpha since her father is one. However, she's a charming Omega. But, she's kept that fact away to enhance mystery.

How did she keep that away? By using a good 'ol whiff of scent blockers. Another term which Vaggie rolled her eyes to. Scentblockers live up to their name, they block your scent. Either by spraying it on yourself or using it as lotion.

Can you use magic to cover up your status scents? Fuck yeah. Charlie does that. However, there are only a few handful of demons who know how to do such thing. You'd expect the Overlords to be the handful who knows, but surprisingly not. From what she's gathered, there are only a few who do. Or, some of them do, but they want to keep their statuses open. Like Alastor.

Contrary to popular belief, Alphas and Omegas work well together. People say it's the one nice thing about this inferno, but others would beg to differ. People say that it either adds or takes away the chaos, there's no inbetween. It's usually referred to as ‘that one limb nobody appreciates but they have to live with it for eternity’. 

It might enhance the situation because the Secondary Status system is supposed to be an add on to your animalistic feral side. As cringy as that sounds. It's supposed to make you go wild or make you grow soft. The latter barely happens.

Charlie sighs as she remembers the turf wars over the years. So many scents bunched up, all of which are intensified to its most aggressive level because of the fighting that's happening. The Omegas' smell like rotten sweets while Alphas', good lord the Alphas, they reek of spices. Eugh.

It doesn't only make the area smell like shrivelled up salad, but it can intensify your aggressiveness because of it. Pheromones, man. They make your brain do things.

And it doesn't end at scents! It seeps into the 'magical' part of yourself, if you can even describe it like that. Or some bit. This is where Charlie doesn't really understand, she really only knows more about the scent part.

She's read reports on how mighty Alphas can use a ‘command’ that can order around other demons. People dub this as _the Command_. Some say it's like a spell, some say it's just bullshit side effects of this Secondary Status system. You can guess what kind of hell and chaos that ensues here because of this, luckily, this only applies to certain Alphas. Such as her father and a couple of her uncles that rule the other layers in Hell.

Charlie hasn't seen any reports of Omegas doing it, it's mainly only Alphas. But, who says one can't try? After all, she _is_ an omega herself. One that might qualify to do this command like how certain alphas can do their own command spells. However, she hasn't been in any situation that would need such a thing.

Vaggie once asked if Omegas were seen as lowly compared to Alphas, or if Alphas are idolised and Omegas are the trash of society. Since that's apparently what happens in her so called fanfictions, a human genre that Charlie notes to read sometime.

The answer to her question is; No.

This is Hell. Who gives a damn of who's superior? People only care about power here. If you're noticeably stronger than everyone else, you are automatically respected. It doesn't matter what Status you are. As long as you make people fear you, you will rise above them all.

But, there is a running gag in Hell about Omegas being top tier bottoms and Alphas being absolute tops due to their stereotypes. Again, the slang term for the Secondary Status system is genuinely just Tops and Bottoms or T&B.

Some people get all pissy about being an Omega because they're can't be as fierce as an Alpha, but then they realise all the ‘sweet’ and ‘kind’ subtle like side effects and they try to use that as an advantage.

Alphas might dislike being Alphas because of the internal flame of anger that is enhanced, and that a few Alphas are aware of being party-poopers to their own party. But, then they realise all the cool wicked strong additions and they use that to their own advantage.

It's very weird.

Omegas piss on Alphas and Alphas piss on Omegas. It's proven that they can be compatible in many levels, but what can you expect? Just like Charlie has stated before, this is Hell.

There's barely any reports on how good can be when Alphas and Omegas bonding together, but the rare pairs that include those two statuses are known to be powerful together. Even more powerful that an Alpha mixed with Alpha or Omega mixed with Omega.

Sadly, nobody will care who you are as long as you're powerful. Secondary Statuses isn't something that Hell doesn't revolve around.

Charlie sighs. That's a thing she needs to think about in making her Hotel, which is making sure nobody starts dissing each other and their statuses worsening the situation. Sometimes, she wished that this system never existed. It's such a hassle! There's so many things about it, yet, barely anyone wants to learn about it unless it involves strength in power or carnal desires.

She won't be surprised if it's a kink to some people.

Anyways. It brings her to another question that Vaggie asked her, asking if Betas are a thing. And they are, but they aren't part of the system. It's a term to refer to Alphas that have a trait that's close to what an Omega has, or an Omega having a trait that's similiar to an Alpha. This happens frequently on scents.

Again, this isn't black and white. Alphas don't always have to be the cocky assholes Charlie hears people stereotyping them about, as well as Omegas being kind but devilish nutheads.

An example is; the Alpha having a scent / when their scents shift depending on emotion, it might smell close to an Omega's. But, it isn't close to the real Omega scent and vice-versa, if you understand what I mean.

Basically, it's when a part of a trait from a certain status might mirror another status, but it isn't exactly the same. Omegas will always have their distinctive unique poisonous sweet-like smell to them, yet a large batch of Omegas can have scents / when their scents change depending on their mood, they can mimic an Alpha's sour-like smell. But, it won't be exactly like an Alpha's. This applies to Alphas with an Omega's smell, too.

We call them Betas. Those who have one or two traits that are almost parallel of those of the opposing tea. There's a lot of them around, but it may seem like there's only a few. In reality there's only Omegas and Alphas. Beta is a title that exists for jabs.

There is no solid reason why this happens, but Hell's researchers do sometimes look upon this stuff other than trying to replicate the holy weapons. Which is impossible, considering none of them have angelic blood or abilities.

Charlie sighs as she lowers her notebook onto her chest, throwing her head back over the arm of the couch as she runs out of ideas. She has the sauna idea listed in ‘Maybe?’ alongside others, but she doesn't know if the patrons will enjoy it. Each different plan she comes up seem favourable to only a few of the customers, not all. If they don't enjoy it, then what's the point?

She decides to lay off the brainstorming for awhile. Her brain doesn't function when it's under self-peer pressuring, it stops altogether and creates a big headache. It's such a pain, honestly. But hey. Right now, the patrons seem to enjoying themselves in the Hotel. Chattering away, laughing, joking, dancing, and singing.

They're all so unique in their own ways. Different personalities, different appearances. It's hard to find a common ground that isn't ridiculing the Hotel's beliefs. Charlie shuts her eyes as she goes through them all, or at least those she remembers clearly.

Angel Dust, first client in the a Hotel, he's been his usual regular self. Flirting with the males, saying jokes, being a goofball. Although, there has been some progress, somewhat. Charlie feels like he's getting there, though. She has faith in him. Oh! Also. He, Charlie, and Vaggie have definitely formed a trio. They're the chaotic pink trio that contrasts to the red parade triad; Husk, Niffty, and Alastor.

Mimzy, someone who's only staying a fortnight at the Hotel for a small peak at what it does, is quite the singer. She has a high pitched voice, but somehow she can lower it down and make it rich and smooth. It's soothing to Charlie's ears. Also, _damn,_ she can hit those high notes! Get it, Mimzy!

Baxter, a patron who genuinely seems interested in its caused despite not showing any open amazement in public, does tend to be a good source for Husk's special background effects with all his potions creating some sort of coloured smoke. He's very good at lighting and setting up an atmosphere. Charlie has a feeling he'd be a great illusionist. If only the little fish gremlin was more confident and softened up to them.

Crymini, a customer who's been warming up to Charlie and Vaggie, has been teaching the princess all about the human world. Specifically it's music taste. Whenever the Hotel does its weekly party, it's either Crymini or Mimzy who hosts the event. It's obvious who's hosting what party, too. Charlie's there as a supervisor to make sure they don't break any rules.

Then, there was Rosie who was arriving next week. She claims that she'll be staying for three days just to see how things are going, which is one of the reasons why Charlie is panicking over the events of what to do.

There's also the possibility of having either Vox or Val next week as well, or both? But, Vox coming alone seems more believable, seeing how his eyes keeps popping up in Charlie's phone. They end up chatting for awhile after Vox tries to be all spooky, but with how often he appears, Charlie's gotten used to him. As for Val, he seems too busy in all honesty. Plus, Angel really doesn't want him here.

Oh, and Charlie's nearby acquaintance from another city will be popping in for a visit too sometime next month. Stolas, was it? Yes. They manage to be acquaintances throughout childhood, they haven't seen each other in person in years. Heck, they haven't even interacted often.

The notification of the owl coming over was delivered through a letter, a flying lonesome letter with fancy writing. He said that he'll be bringing ‘a little special someone w/ his puny company’ then added that he'll stay for the night. What day will he be arriving? Ha. No clue. He said that it's a 50/50 chance regarding his work.

Charlie doesn't know how she's going to survive with all these new people coming. Not to mention, there might be three or two Overlords waltzing into the Hotel. As if Alastor wasn't enough of a hassle. Goodness, Charlie dreads being in the same room if they all somehow have some sort of tension with one another.

All their..stupid pheromones, the horrible atmosphere, and the possible fights. God! Why, Secondary Status System, why?

With all these surprise visits, Charlie won't be surprised if her dad suddenly came out of nowhere. Though, she preferred if her mother who came along with him. Some nice family bonding was something Charlie yearned for, this project was supposed to make a change and make them proud.

“Blondie, you got some time for a chat? I'm kinda bored. This place's no fun and Husk's asleep.” Charlie glanced up to see Angel leaning over the top of the couch, his arms crossed over one another as he looked down at the princess laying sideways. His subtle smell of lemonade reeked of boredom, Angel was a Beta. He was an Alpha, but had an omegan smell. Something that helped him with his job. “Plus, I ain't got anythin' or anyone else to do.”

The princess merely laughed and set down her notebook and pen. She holstered herself up from the couch and nodded, “Sure. What do you wanna talk about?” She walks with him in stride, folding her hands behind her back.

“Uhh, anything?” Angel shrugged, he winked at Baxter as they passed by him. Charlie gives the patron an apologetic look after seeing the fish recoil and hiss, baring his many sharp rows of teeth in disgust. Angel rolls his eyes at the poor fish before continuing, “I'm down for whatever. Just needed someone to talk with, sugarboo.”

And talk, they did. They spoke about the most nonsensical things; from Hell to Earth, although Angel mainly tries to play around with Charlie whenever they spoke about whatever humans did. The poor girl had no idea until she said something from their conversation to anyone else in the Hotel, making them all look over at Angel as the spider laughs evilly.

Charlie looks over her shoulder to glance at the couch where her notebook lay. She makes a mental note to retrieve it and continue her brainstorming, for now, she'll enjoy herself chattering away with the arachnid beside her.


End file.
